User talk:Lil cloud 9
Hi, welcome to FunOrb Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dungeon Assault/Achievement:Consummate Dragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quartic (Talk) 2009-09-04T02:10:02 Kickabout Achievement I noticed you stole the you can't stop me now achievement and used the template for the halloween one. That was pretty smart... umm I don't have anything else to say. I just thought that was funny. PeaceBear0 05:45, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Flea Circus Well done for spotting that we don't have information on the number of fleas required to be saved per level. I'm not sure that Template:Flealevel is the best place to put that information, though. It's a navigational template, and it's good to keep it small and just containing what's necessary for navigation. Do you think it might be more useful to put the number of fleas on the individual level pages, perhaps creating another template for consistency of layout? OrbFu 09:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Block I've just blocked you for 2 hours, for unnecessarily creating talk pages for a lot of users who haven't made any edits. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for jumping to conclusions. I explained a bit here. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Signature I've noticed your signature going weird; once, it was a style thing; then, it was a simple link; now, it's just the words. My guess is that you have Google Toolbar enabled, and at some point when you were viewing you preferences (with the Raw Signature box checked) Google replaced it with your username. I've seen it happen before. I recommend you change it back. ;-) P.S. - Sorry about , I was only aware that you had broken the original purpose. The game specific counting was added later on. I also found it very weird and roundabout that you would add the coins... and then subtract them. By the way, do you know why it wasn't counting correctly? And please, don't tell me I don't know what the code does - I've written a lot very important code here, I was completely aware what yours did, and I was just trying to fix it. TimerootT ┌┐ C ├┘ 01:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) BF Moves Links I just noticed you got rid of all the links/anchors on the page Bachelor Fridge/Moves. Why did you delete them? All you had to do was simply add "Bachelor Fridge" to the beginning of the link for them to work. TimerootT ┌┐ C ├┘ 06:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Master of Monkeys I removed the delete tag, because the information submitted for the achievement is correct, I recomend YOU familiarize with this achievement before adding useless delete tags. Alright then, you say you know how to write about achievements, you edit my whole submit for whatever good reasons you have, that's fine with me as long as you explain why was my submit wrong? - Don Vulture (and I thought it automatically said who it was when I posted in talk page, my mistake, sorry) Armies of Gielinor Sorry that I have changed Armies of Gielinor, I didn't know that you only can see who the last change of the page has did. Only I don't have changed the page in noobsss!!! I has changed it for other users, because they can see then why the page is changed. Maybe you can't find the changer of the page, I was forget the IP. =[=[ SORRY HOIandDOEI * O_o Lil cloud 9 23:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi a question. Hello there. I have a Question. I and me brother HOIandDOEI have a Dutch Funorb wiki (Not complete yet) Alone when we look at the Dutch Funorb wiki at the Home Page, we see that there is nothing, not a much. We ask you of us Funorb Wiki at your hompage can. I Hope so :P. Link: http://nl.funorbnl.wikia.com/wiki/Funorb_NL_Wiki (Sorry for link) Thanks. And ehm a question: How can us site on the google page? Sorry for me bad English. ... Yes nice. Only it is Deutch <- germany, I Saw it is a beatiful site. I have it over Dutch <- The netherland. The link on ur homepage going to a other Nl site. It is beatiful alone not a much. Us site is Dutch and have a much more information. RE: Link It's no problem, but the home link is nl.funorbnl.wikia.com You can has some time, but maybe this is easyer =] About that link from a few weeks ago.. Thanks for all what you did, but all us Information is now in the dutch wiki on your homepage James Biond FunOrb Event Can we made with all the Wikia's of FunOrb a Event for FunOrb? So we can show us Wikia and all te players going create a page on us Wikia's! Please give a response for this event! But how you know us Dutch, you has posted by James Biond a Text in Dutch =S Hoianddoei 18:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Up and Down (Event) Hi, The Dutch FunOrb Wiki Community has created a event for al the Wiki's over the world that maked for FunOrb! But I want that we go organise this event. We don't have the exact date and the game where we go playing this! Here information about this event: Game: ''---'' Info now: All the lands making a team for the game, this team go playing with a other team, (example: Dutch vs English) when the game is over the winner has a point. It's on every Friday. Winner: The winner is who wins the game, so it's in Brick-À-Brac, the last person who wins has a point. Date: I think the date is different, because this event can during a long time! Sorry about my bad English! Extra Information: I think only the Dutch and English community can come to the event, because the other Wiki's don't work at the Wiki! event gives more users to the wikia! We can create this event on the FunOrb Forum to, and maybe we can create it on RuneScape to off-topic because there is not a Dutch Forum on FunOrb yet. Hoianddoei 08:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Please send a response on my Wiki or my account on this Wiki! Wv Hawk vW 16:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) hey, this is the hawk. I would like to know how to upload an image and where to get one to upload. Most of the modifications were in facts, such as "the gunship has double gatling guns" well its too slow to be REAL gatling guns, but its maxed out norm guns, double guns. Wv Hawk vW 16:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Image Uploading + File Name Change Request Hi, Could you please explain on my talk page how to add small images of achievements to achievement table (Kickabout League)? Or, if it's too complex, tell someone to do it, please ;-) Please rename File:One_of_the_Cabinet-large.png to File:One_for_the_Cabinet-large.png and change the link in that achievement's page after you do it. Thanks. Dontlietome7 17:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Done! Lil cloud 9 17:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Kickabout - Pacifist Hi, I still have one little problem. The "Pacifist" Achievement is Duplicate name achievement and I don't know how to name it. Please rename File:Pacifist.png to whatever is the right name. Thanks. Dontlietome7 19:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) kickabout achievement - mod off I updated the image of the "mod off" achievement, im not sure its in the right setup as your other pictures, so feel free to play arround with it till it is right :) Pk3r m4in 17:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) pk3r m4in Tomb Racer Hi Lil Cloud, I have seen that your Wikia has not all characters, I have them all, and I have already 24 pictures of Achievements. Now I have seen a event to on the homepage, but can we enter that event to? (the Dutch Wikia) I hope u accept this, then I will give u the character-names and pictures. Greets, Hoianddoei 06:13, June 25, 2010 (UTC) FunOrb Wiki 'Ello there, as someone that is used to RuneScape Wiki, I found this wiki to be somewhat inactive, checking . I had always used this wiki for the achievements, and I thought I'd see much more active users, presumably from RSW. Anyways, seeing that this wiki is quite inactive, I've decided to be active here, and as I'm new to editing here, I don't really know what requires to be edited. So, if you have anything that needs to be done, just tell me :p. :'Note:'I'm still not used to not using sig templates O_o Chessmaster 19:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Meh, I only have one of those, now I'm logging in to take the image of that. Oh, and, I guess I'll use that siggy code from rsw too :p Chessmaster 08:22, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I was reading this, and I noticed that it says that we should get the large images from the official achievement wiever too. Now, I know that it's not that important, but still, as those are gif's, they are lower quality. Chessmaster 08:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Lacking things to do as well. Why is Arcanists/Achievement:Master_of_Monkeys marked as http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Incomplete_achievement_pages ? The image is .png, the description and orb points match the ones in the table and all. D= Oh, and shall I go on and start exchanging -large.gif images with -large.png images? Vaatikitten 12:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC)